world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
03182014MaenamNate
10:43 -- aestheticChitin AC began trolling acquiredCarne AC at 22:43 -- 10:43 AC: ummm hii therre 10:43 AC: thiss is Nate riiqht ??? 10:43 AC: uggh 10:43 AC: yeah 10:43 AC: hiiiii Nate !!! 10:44 AC: what do you want? 10:44 AC: my head is killing me 10:45 AC: Im liike 10:45 AC: tryinnq to qet in toouch withh errybody 10:46 AC: annd orqaniize somme sort of 10:46 AC: peacey summit thinnq 10:47 AC: peace? 10:47 AC: with who? 10:47 AC: with like 10:47 AC: all the teeams and junk 10:48 AC: ok 10:48 AC: why? 10:48 AC: whale therres been liike 10:48 AC: toooootes dramma all up inn the teamms 10:48 AC: soooo I fiqqure we shoulld like 10:48 AC: clearr the waters annd stuff 10:49 AC: think I may pass 10:50 AC: rather keep my nose clean of drama 10:50 AC: oh like 10:50 AC: me too 10:51 AC: thatts totes whyy Im tryin to qett this thiinq toqetherr 10:52 AC: butt like iff yu donnt wanna come its cooll too 10:52 AC: besides people dying and Libby becoming a monster 10:52 AC: I don't think there's much drama anyways 10:52 AC: ohh yeahh uhhh 10:52 AC: I hearrd 10:52 AC: sorry if yu werre like 10:53 AC: close with Kikatedude and his moiralbro 10:53 AC: waiit 10:53 AC: Libby monster wut ??? 10:54 AC: Doir said it 10:54 AC: so it may not exactly be credible 10:54 AC: oh umm 10:55 AC: well thats 10:55 AC: qoodd I quess ??? 10:55 AC: thatt woulld kinnda be like 10:55 AC: suuuuuupes badfish 10:56 AC: yeah 10:56 AC: so it's probably what happened 10:57 AC: D:>= 10:57 AC: I um 10:57 AC: donnt reeeeeelly likke that 10:58 AC: like what? 10:58 AC: um 10:58 AC: Libby beeinq anny more scurry thann she iss 10:58 AC: um nott that 10:58 AC: shes supes scurry noww if shes reedinqq this 10:59 AC: from what Doir said 10:59 AC: even Jack was afraid 10:59 AC: so scary sounds about right 10:59 AC: D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>= 10:59 AC: even Jackie wass scurred of herr !? 11:00 AC: sounds too good to be true 11:01 AC: no 11:01 AC: no no no 11:01 AC: its sounnds bad 11:01 AC: reelly badd 11:01 AC: supesleqitlyterribad 11:02 AC: ok 11:02 AC: I meant Jack actually being afraid of something is good 11:02 AC: whale 11:02 AC: whale yeahh but 11:03 AC: Libby beinnq supes monstarfishy 11:03 AC: I mean salmonstery 11:03 AC: I MEAN MONSTERY 11:03 AC: thatts like 11:03 AC: reel bad 11:04 AC: especiallyy if I cannt finnd Balish 11:04 AC: what? 11:04 AC: I liike 11:04 AC: havennt sean Balish in a biit 11:05 AC: I bassumed he wass with Libby 11:05 AC: buut Rysporbro said like 11:05 AC: he wassnt there 11:06 AC: that's not good 11:07 AC: anyone look for signs of where he might have gone? 11:07 AC: Im liike 11:07 AC: tryfinn butt liike 11:08 AC: I cannt finnd anyfin arround here otter thenn his silly fizzy drinnk bottles 11:09 AC: have you considered the worst? 11:10 AC: NO !!! 11:10 AC: I meann 11:10 AC: no 11:10 AC: no no 11:10 AC: he wouldnt 11:10 AC: hes umm 11:10 AC: probabbly like 11:11 AC: trouttinq outt arround my sannd 11:11 AC: wouldn't? I was talking about being dead 11:11 AC: nope 11:11 AC: nope nope nope 11:12 AC: he woulldnt qett himsellf krilled 11:12 AC: couldnt likke 11:12 AC: nope 11:12 AC: well 11:12 AC: hope for the best 11:12 AC: expect the worst 11:14 AC: hes fin hes fin hes dorsal fin 11:14 AC: not deadfloat not qilled by carpets hes totally alive and shell 11:15 AC: I 11:15 AC: I qotta qo 11:15 AC: alright 11:15 -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling acquiredCarne AC at 23:15 --